Spring Ravers
by Shaun Elay
Summary: Sólo faltaban 3 días para dejar atrás el invierno y comenzar la primavera. Gilbert no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad para asistir a uno de los festivales de música más largos de Europa,pero su abuelo indicó que el muchacho no iría sin la supervisión de su hermano,quien sufría una ruptura amorosa reciente. Los ánimos no acompañaban pero todo cambia con el inicio del festival.
1. Primer Capítulo: Zona de Acampada

Spring Ravers

_Sólo faltaban tres días para dejar atrás el invierno y dar comienzo a la primavera. Gilbert no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad para asistir a uno de los festivales de música más largos de toda Europa, pero su abuelo indicó que el muchacho no iría sin la supervisión de su hermano, quien sufría una ruptura amorosa bastante reciente._

_Los ánimos no acompañaban…Pero, por suerte, todo cambiará una vez comience el SpringRave. _

Primer Capítulo: Zona de Acampada.

La cabeza le rebotaba incesantemente contra el cristal del autobús mientras miraba a un punto indefinido del paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad por su izquierda.

Ya estaban a bordo del autobús, camino a Austria, con las entradas en mano y las mochilas en el maletero del vehículo. Cargadas hasta arriba de provisiones para pasar una semana entera en un campo de acampada. Saltando de rave en rave y de concierto en concierto.

Tres días antes del inicio oficial del Spring Rave abrían el espacio de acampada para aquellos jóvenes que habían comprado un abono especial, el cual pusieron a la venta la semana anterior. Brindándoles exclusivamente a aquellos que lograron adquirirlo la oportunidad de disfrutar del pre-Festival encabezado por discomóviles y fiestas de agua en el lago hasta el tercer día; cuando el festival abriría sus puertas oficialmente y se desmontarían las carpas en el campo de acampada para llevarlas al recinto.

Ludwig resopló por decimo tercera vez consecutiva desde que subió al autobús en Berlín con su hermano. Había perdido ya la noción del tiempo… aunque realmente su cabeza estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos.

Desvió los ojos a su derecha, donde su hermano leía y releía una libreta. La libreta en la que no había dejado de anotar cosas desde hacía dos días.

Se conocía a su hermano, le conocía desde hace exactamente veintidós años y sabía cómo era él en el tema de festivales… y sabía que no iba a perderse ningún concierto de lo que fuera.

Volvió los ojos al trayecto y, como si se tratara de un mantra, volvió a resoplar.

-¿Te estás desinflando o algo? – Preguntó su hermano sin apartar la vista de la libreta.- Lo digo porque tengo parches… por si te hacen falta.

Ludwig rodó los ojos sin responder. Llevaba unos meses complicados, exactamente tres, y el humor negro y absurdo de su hermano no le ayudaba a calmarse.

-He conseguido que no se me solape ningún grupo de música.- Habló, apartando esta vez la vista de la libreta.- Deberías, al menos, mirar el cartel… Por si asiste algún grupo que te guste. No deberías perdértelo. Pese a ser un festival los artistas se curran las actuaciones.

-Dudo que haya algo que me pueda interesar…

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que te habías quedado sin voz! – El mayor de los hermanos se aproximó al rubio, mostrándole la libreta.- Echa una ojeada, venga.

-No tengo ganas… -Hizo un mero intento con tal de apartarse de su hermano, pero no lo consiguió con mucho éxito.

-Deberías olvidarte de Monika. Hace tres meses ya de todo eso.- El albino volvió a colocarse en su asiento.- Si bien lo miras te ha venido de lujo que hayáis cortado antes de este festival.

-Seguro…- Susurró de forma irónica.

La soledad que comenzó a sentir cuando Monika terminó la relación, con el paso del tiempo, fue aumentando de tamaño en el corazón del alemán. Ya de por sí era una persona tímida y seria la mayor parte del tiempo. La ruptura solo hizo que esas dos cualidades se transformaran en desventajas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Ludwig no quería estar ahí. No le apetecía para nada irse a un festival con su hermano y sus amigos –que sólo conocía de haber visto en fotos.- y mucho menos le apetecía pasarse en ese festival seis días enteros.

Su abuelo vio una gran oportunidad para que la relación entre Gilbert y Ludwig volviera a renacer, ya que se habían distanciado desde que el rubio comenzó a salir con la muchacha, y pensó también que un poco de juerga no le vendría nada mal al menor de sus dos nietos.

Ludwig sentía la mirada punzante de su hermano clavarse de tanto en tanto en él. Resopló por última vez, se enderezó en el asiento y le facilitó las cosas al albino para mantener una conversación.

Prefería fingir un poco a que su hermano estuviera encima suya todo el rato, diciéndole que debería divertirse y no desaprovechar las entradas.

-¿Qué planes hay?

-Me alegro que lo preguntes. –Gilbert cerró al fin la libreta y se encaró a su hermano.- Antonio vendrá de España, en avión, con su novio y el hermano del novio.-Ludwig asintió con pesadez para indicarle que le estaba prestando atención.- No conozco ni al novio ni al hermano, pero ya nos presentaremos… Y luego Francis vendrá de Francia en bus.

-¿Qué más?

-Calculé que nosotros llegaríamos antes… Así que cogeremos las mochilas y los sacos una vez lleguemos, entraremos en el recinto y buscaremos unas buenas tiendas para pillar sitio.

-¿Tiendas? –El alemán frunció el ceño. Gilbert asintió.- No entiendo…

-Cuando rellenabas el formulario indicabas si ibas a traer tienda o si ibas a pillar unas tiendas ya montadas, de madera y lona, dentro de la zona de acampada. –Ludwig asintió.- Obviamente son más caras pero prefiero eso a traer la tienda; que es mucho más pequeña que las que hay ahí.

-¿Con cuántas tiendas contamos?

-Tenemos adjudicadas tres, pero Francis va a traer una más pequeña donde colocaremos las mochilas, la comida, la bebida y demás… Así los trastos no nos quitan sitio en las tiendas grandes.

Gilbert sonrió a su hermano con una amplia y pícara sonrisa mientras se colocaba los auriculares para seguir escuchando música.

-No falta mucho. En hora y media llegaremos- Dijo, dándole al play para comenzar a escuchar música.

Teniendo en cuenta que eran ya las nueve de la mañana no había tanta gente como Ludwig esperaba que hubiera haciendo cola para entrar.

Descargaron las mochilas y se dirigieron a las taquillas de información del recinto. Tras mostrar el DNI y entregar las entradas les colocaron a cada uno una pulsera de color azul oscuro que, a medida que se acercaba al otro cabo, realizaba un degradado hasta terminar con un color azul claro. Se habían bordado el nombre del festival y bajo éste había otro bordado donde decía "Spring High Raver".

-La pulsera azul degradada indica que lleváis desde el primer día en el festival y que estáis en la zona de acampada. –La chica que atendía en la recepción les dio dos pequeñas tarjetas blancas adornadas con dibujos en color negro por los bordes y con el nombre el festival en el centro. Bajo éste había un código de barras.- Esta tarjeta es imprescindible que la llevéis siempre encima una vez comience el festival de forma oficial, ya que no podréis entrar ni salir de la zona de los conciertos sin que uno de nuestros porteros la pasen por el identificador.- Gilbert parecía estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero la chica siguió explicando debido a la expresión que ponía Ludwig.- Es un aparatito como el que llevan los revisores de metro. Así sabemos en todo momento quién está dentro del recinto y quién no. Cuestiones de seguridad.

-Sí, sí. –Habló Gilbert.- Ya estoy acostumbrado.- soltó una risa simpática la cual hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

-Muy bien, chicos… Aquí tenéis los mapas y los horarios para los conciertos. Divertiros.- Les dio los folletos y atendió al siguiente de la cola mientras Gilbert y Ludwig se encaminaban a la entrada a la zona de acampada.

Ludwig desplegó el mapa mientras esperaban en la cola para entrar.

Se encontraban en un pequeño círculo en medio de otros dos mucho más grandes; El círculo situado en la derecha era el recinto donde se darían los conciertos una vez pasaran los próximos tres días. Había varios escenarios; uno por cada zona en la que se dividía el lugar.

A la izquierda estaba la inmensa zona de acampada, rodeada por un mar de árboles. Había un enorme lago en medio de ambas zonas que las delimitaba, arriba de los puestos de información, que se estrechaba justo en el centro donde se había colocado un puente para facilitar el acceso de una zona a otra.

Cerca de la arboleda se había un dibujo; indicando así la zona de tiendas de lona y madera. Bajo ésta se alzaba un enorme cuadrado de color verde, el cual indicaba la zona de acampada normal.

Abajo a la izquierda, cerca del lago, había una zona de comida y frente a ésta, al lado de la verja que delimitaba el recinto de acampada, estaban las duchas.

-Qué grande es todo… -Comentó Ludwig, volviendo a plegar el mapa.

-Sí, es necesario que sea grande. No veas cómo se llena todo esto de gente.- Comentó, avanzando un poco junto con el resto de la cola.

-¿Por qué va tan lento? –Ludwig intentó alcanzar con la vista la entrada a la zona de acampada, pero había tanta gente delante de él que le resultó imposible.

-Estarán registrando las mochilas.

-¿Buscando comida y alcohol?- Preguntó nervioso.

-No, realmente buscan drogas, navajas, cohetes… Ya sabes. Todo eso que no debería llevar la gente a eventos así.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como si recordara algún mal recuerdo de conciertos anteriores.

-¿No dejan entrar navajas? Yo llevo una…

-La tuya es pequeña, de tamaño normal por si quieres cortar frutas o para lo que sea… Ellos buscan navajas que sobrepasen los cuatro dedos.-Volteó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.- Aún así creo que te la quitarán…

Siguieron avanzando con la cola hasta que les tocó pasar a ellos. Tal y como dijo Gilbert estaban registrando las maletas en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad del evento. Así que les abrieron las mochilas y ningún personal de seguridad tuvo pudor en abrir cada bolsillito o neceser en su búsqueda.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar con el registro encontraron la navaja que llevaba Ludwig.

-Usted no puede entrar en el recinto con esto.-Dijo el chico que estaba registrándole.

-¿No? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al germano.

-Debería llevarla a las taquillas que hay en información para que la guarden a su nombre y una vez finalice todo el evento podrán devolvérsela.

Ludwig asintió y, mientras Gilbert cargaba con las mochilas hasta la zona de acampada Ludwig se dirigía con el encargado de seguridad hacia las taquillas para rellenar un formulario.

Otro chico le atendió en la garita de información y se encargó de guardar el objeto junto con una etiqueta con los datos del alemán mientras este rellenaba unos papeles.

Los firmó y ya pudo entrar en el recinto tras pasar la tarjeta por el aparatito. Tal y como le había indicado la chica de recepción.

Avanzó por la zona de acampada; desde la entrada ya se percibía el delicioso aroma a comida que desprendían los puestos de perritos calientes y las hamburgueserías a su izquierda. Tal y como había visto en el mapa.

Delante de él había un enorme descampado con un frondoso bosque adornado con motivos temáticos de fantasía.

Una senda de madera que serpenteaba le conducía por dentro del lugar.

Había un montón de árboles cuyos troncos habían sido pintados con colores rosados, morados y azules. Trazando una serie de estampados indios decorativos que daban al lugar un aspecto más fantasioso.

Entre los árboles de hojas verdes destacaban aquellos plantados a propósito por la organización cuyas hojas tenían colores amarillos o rosados. Muy exóticos.

El lugar transportaba a cualquiera a otro mundo. Ludwig no tenía ojos suficientes para observar todo con detalle. Incluso llegó a percibir una Casa Del Árbol de madera vieja y grisácea sobre un majestuoso y gran árbol.

Siguió avanzando hasta que por fin divisó el "campamento" de las tiendas de madera y lona. Divisó a su hermano entrando en una de ellas así que se apresuró a acercarse.

Las agrupaciones de tiendas se colocaban unas junto a otras formando un círculo grande con una hoguera en el centro de éste que, por el tamaño, podía alumbrar a cada tienda perfectamente.

Las tiendas se dividían por grupos y cada grupo se colocaba en un retablo que las mantenía suspendidas del suelo. Gilbert había elegido un retablo de tres tiendas. Las tres estaban elevadas del suelo mediante una superficie de madera la cual se sujetaba con unos troncos a cada lado del gran retablo y otra en el centro para mayor estabilidad.

-¿Por qué traer otra tienda para las cosas y no dejarlas bajo el retablo? Hay suficiente hueco…

-Porque si por alguna razón se pone a diluviar el suelo se enfangaría y no quiero que mi mochila y mis cosas acaben mojadas y llenas de barro. –Gilbert salió de la tienda.- Deberías intuir que si las tiendas están en suspensión, sin tocar el suelo, es porque si llueve esto se convierte en un pantanero.

-Comprendo…

-Estás espesito ¿Eh?

-Sólo tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

-Pues espero que aterrices de nuevo en la tierra antes de que se termine el festival. –Gilbert Se metió en la tienda de al lado.

Ludwig subió por la escalera de tres escalones que había para acceder a las tres tiendas. Le pareció curiosa la barandilla que las rodeaba. La forma en la que estaba tallada le recordó a la simbología élfica del _Señor de los Anillos_. Echó un vistazo rápido a la primera tienda que tenía a su izquierda.

Era bastante grande, podía ponerse de pié perfectamente dentro y aún quedarían unos centímetros para que su cabeza chocara con el techo de la tienda. Necesitaban despejar la tienda de hojas secas y barro antes de poner los sacos de dormir y prepararlo todo.

Siguió por el "porche" a su derecha hasta la tienda que "lindaba" con la primera que había ojeado. Gilbert estaba comprobando las esquinas de las tiendas y palpando la lona.

-De momento no he dado con ningún agujero por el cuál pueda entrar aire frío por la noche…- Volteó hacia su hermano.- Luego, cuando vengan los demás, repartiremos las tiendas y daré las llaves y los candados a cada unos.

-¿Llaves y candados?

-Las cremalleras de las entradas a las tiendas tienen un pasador especial por donde cabe un candado. Yo he traído míos de casa, porque nunca se sabe. Pero aquí ya tenían colocados unos con el logotipo del evento… así que utilizaremos estos.

-¿Quién te ha dado las llaves?

-Una chica de la organización que suele encargarse de estas cosas. Por cada zona hay varios encargados que echan un cable siempre que hace falta.

-Ahá… Oye ¿Cómo piensas cargar el móvil?

-Pues espero que Antonio se haya traído la mochila que se llevó en el _Aupa Lumbreiras_, que tiene una mini-placa solar que basta para que al móvil le llegue la batería.-Ludwig frunció el ceño.- Es un festival de música que hacen en España.

-Ya, ya me acuerdo de cuando te fuiste. Que volviste quemado por el sol… -Sonrió un poco al acordarse de ver a Gilbert tan rojo como una gamba tras volver del festival.

-Exacto.

Revisaron la última tienda y estaba igual de bien que las otras anteriores.

Comenzaron a sacar las hojas que había dentro de las tiendas hasta que quedaron completamente despejadas.

-¡GILBERT! –Se escuchó gritar una voz.

El albino se volteó y vio a Antonio zarandear el brazo a modo de saludo mientras aceleraba el paso para acercarse. Detrás de él le seguían dos muchachos que parecían fotocopias el uno del otro.

-¡ANTONIO! –Gritó el albino.- ¡TENEMOS LAS TRES MEJORES TIENDAS DEL RECINTO!

-No lo digas muy alto… -Le sugirió el rubio.

-¿Qué puede pasar? Cada uno tiene asignada su tienda…lo importante es que nadie sepa que llevas dentro de la mochila.

Antonio llegó a la agrupación que Gilbert había escogido, subió por la escalera y se abrazó al albino.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡¿Qué tal todo!? ¡¿Cómo estás!? –Gritó, emocionado.

-¿Qué rápido habéis llegado, no? No os ubicaba aquí hasta la media tarde…

-Sí, resulta que hemos salido antes. El vuelo se ha anticipado…Menos mal que hacía dos horas que estábamos en el aeropuerto…sino lo hubiéramos perdido.

No tardaron en llegar los dos acompañantes de Antonio. Ambos se parecían bastante entre ellos…sólo que uno parecía mucho más animado que su hermano.

-Bien… os presento.- Empezó Antonio. Señaló al muchacho de mirada marrón, que transmitía una energía deslumbrante.- Éste es Feliciano. –Luego pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello del muchacho de cara enfurruñada y lo atrajo hasta él.- Y éste de aquí es Lovi.

-Lovino. –Le corrigió el muchacho, zafándose de su agarre.

-Y ellos creo que ya sabéis quienes son… -Siguió el español.

-Sí… los alemanes- Aclaró Lovino con un tono cargado de irritación.- Me duele la espalda. ¿Dónde está nuestra tienda?

-Dejad las mochilas junto a las nuestras y cuando venga Francis ya las colocaremos dentro de su tienda.- Dijo Gilbert.

-Podríamos ir decidiendo las tiendas ya, no? Me parece una tontería esperar a Francis si las tres son iguales… -Habló Lovino, cruzándose de brazos. Se hizo el silencio y Gilbert no tardó en sacar el saco de la mochila y encaminarse a la primera tienda.

-Pues tiene toda la jodida razón del mundo.- Habló mientras entraba.- ¡Vamos, Lud! Trae tu saco.

-Nosotros pillaremos la siguiente tienda y que Francis duerma en la última.- Antonio tomó el saco de dormir de su mochila y la llevó hasta su tienda. Feliciano le imitó.

-¿Y Francis duerme solo? –habló el italiano.

-Te aseguro que ese no pasará una noche solo…- Rió Gilbert mientras Antonio estallaba a carcajada limpia.

Distribuyeron los sacos de dormir y se acomodaron en las tiendas. Poco a poco el sol comenzó a colocarse en el punto más alto de su trayectoria, fue entonces cuando terminaron de arreglar las tiendas.

-Vale, tengo los candados de las tiendas… Y cada uno viene con tres llaves.-Dijo Gilbert. Entregó los respectivos candados junto con las llaves a cada miembro de las tiendas.- Acordaros de cerrar con candado las tiendas cuando os vayáis a cualquier sitio… y no perdáis las llaves.- Yo tengo hambre… será ya la una.

-Nosotros pillaremos comida en el puesto de perritos.- Propuso Antonio.

-Yo me comeré el bocadillo, no me apetecen perritos calientes.- Feliciano respondió mientras rebuscaba dicho bocadillo en la mochila.

-Pues ahora volvemos…- El español marchó con Lovino, dejando a los demás al cargo de las tiendas.

-Espera, Toño, que voy contigo.- Bramó Gilbert, corriendo tras el español. Dejando solos a Ludwig y a Feliciano.

Ludwig sacó un bocadillo de su mochila y se sentó en las escaleras, mientras que Feliciano estaba frente a él. Sentado en la hierba.

Comían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

El italiano cada vez se sentía más incómodo. Odiaba los silencios, y mucho más los silencios con gente que acabas de conocer y a la que –desde hace tiempo- querías conocer porque te habían hablado muy bien.

El muchacho sonrió y decidió arriesgarse.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros. Antonio nos ha hablado bastante bien de vosotros.- Respiró hondo cuando terminó de hablar, sintiendo que había roto el silencio con una tontería.

-Sí. Nosotros también.- El alemán habló, dando otro bocado.

Prefería seguir guardando sus modales y mentir a crear una situación incómoda diciendo un "Vaya, pues es la primera vez que yo tengo noticias sobre vuestra existencia."

Feliciano sonrió de medio lado. Registró su entorno, esperando encontrar algo con que sacar conversación…Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-¿Hace buen tiempo en España por estas fechas?- Para la sorpresa del italiano fue el alemán quien intentó seguir la conversación.

-Oh, pues… la verdad es que no se está mal. Es un clima cálido y agradable…al menos por Barcelona.

-¿Estáis en Barcelona?

-Sí, claro… Antonio es de allí.

-Vaya. No lo sabía.- Ludwig mordió el bocadillo otra vez y cuando engulló continuó la conversación.- Pensaba que era de Madrid.

-¡Para nada! –Rió.- Si se le nota un montón el acento catalán cuando habla.

-Yo es que para eso de los acentos no tengo mucho oído. –Sonrió un poco tras responder.- ¿De qué parte de Italia sois?

-Pues yo soy veneciano y mi hermano es de Nápoles.

-¿Y eso? ¿Os mudáis constantemente?

-No… mi padre se casó dos veces. Su primera mujer era de Nápoles y tuvo a mi hermano allí… la segunda, al ser veneciana, me tuvo a mí en Venecia.

-¿Sois hermanastros? –Feliciano asintió.- Es muy extraño… os parecéis muchísimo.

-La genética de mi padre siempre ha sido más predominante.- Apretó los labios al terminar la frase. Desvió la vista a un lado. Decidió seguir conversando.- Bueno…y tú…?

-¡Menuda cola para un perrito de mierda!- Gritó Gilbert, cortando al italiano.- Mira… -Se acercó a su hermano y le mostró el perrito que le habían servido.- Me ha puesto kétchup como para sobrevivir un año pero dos miserables gotitas de mostaza ¡Y NO TENÍAN CURRI! ¡¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?! ¡ESTÁS EN AUSTRIA Y NO TIENEN CURRI PARA LAS SALCHICHAS!- Se sentó bajo las escaleras, junto a su hermano, y dio un bocado al perrito caliente.- ¡Qué indignante! Remilgados de mierda…

-Para ya, Gil, estamos comiendo… -Le riñó su hermano con un tono calmado.

-¿Y mi hermano y Antonio?

-Se han quedado allí, a comer en las mesas, porque tu hermano no quería sentarse en el césped… -Gilbert volteó y observó a Ludwig, sentado en las escaleras.- Igual que éste.

-Ah… bueno. Lo normal…- Dijo Feliciano, terminándose el bocadillo de un bocado.

Se hizo el silencio. Ludwig seguía comiendo mientras Gilbert chequeaba su teléfono.

-Según el mensaje que acabo de recibir, Francis llegará en media hora.

Desplegó una hoja DIN-A3 sobre la hierba mientras la alumbraba con una linterna. Ya hacía rato que había caído la noche y poco se podía ver si no se llevaba una encima.

-Muy bien… Dentro de tres cuartos de hora empezará junto al lago, en la zona de acampada, una sesión de _drum&bass_ con uno de nuestros DJs favoritos…"_Eex_"- Gilbert habló, mientras miraba a todos los demás.- Acabará sobre las tres de la madrugada y luego iremos a _la Casa Del Árbol_ porque van a hacer una macro sesión sorpresa, luego ya veremos qué hacer… Pero lo más seguro es que acabemos en la _after-party_ que harán en la _Zona Centro_ ¿Todos contentos?

-Por mi perfecto, sólo que como la sesión _drum&bass_ me aburra iré haciendo camino a _La Casa Del Árbol_… -Francis habló, cruzándose de brazos. Ya hacía rato que había llegado y acomodado en su tienda. Estaba listo para comenzar la fiesta.

-Nosotros iremos donde vayáis.- Antonio habló por él y por Lovino, quien no parecía muy contento con el plan que se le avecinaba.

-Yo… -Todos voltearon a ver a Feliciano.- A mí ese DJ no me gusta… y mucho menos cuando pincha _drum&bass_… yo tenía pensado que cada uno fuera por su lado… Por eso pensaba ir a la fiesta que hacen en la _Zona Boscosa_.

-Pues olvídate, porque no te vas a separar del grupo.- Lovino refunfuñó, alzando el tono de voz.

-¿Perdona? Tengo veinte años, no creo que necesite de tus cuidados.

-Le prometí al abuelo que iba a estar vigilándote.

-Me siento más seguro bajo mis cuidados que bajo los tuyos… Además, vas a estar más pendiente de Antonio que de mí. No sé qué cuidados vas a darme.

Comenzó una discusión entre ambos. Feliciano parecía estar bastante irritado con la actitud sobreprotectora de Lovino.

-¿Qué problema tienes en que vaya a la _Zona Boscosa_? ¡Ni siquiera saldré de la zona de acampada! Todo está vallado.

-Mi problema es que no quiero que vayas solo.

-¡No me va a pasar nada!

-No irás tú solito. No lo discutamos más.

La discusión se agrandaba más entre ellos dos. Gilbert los miraba, con los brazos en jarra, mientras soltaba diversos suspiros cada vez que la conversación parecía terminar pero se retomaba por cualquier comentario.

Ludwig no tenía ningún plan. Ni tan siquiera le había comentado a Gilbert que tenía pensado quedarse toda la noche en la tienda. Durmiendo o leyendo cualquier cosa. El caso es que sintió pena por el italiano… parecía que realmente le hacía ilusión ir a otra rave diferente pero su hermano no cedía.

Sin razón alguna, quizá porque vio su niñez reflejada en la discusión, salió en ayuda.

-Puedo irme yo con él. –Todo el mundo volteó hacia el rubio, con una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Tú? Obvio, te conozco de siempre.- Rió sarcásticamente Lovino mientras arrugaba la nariz dando a entender la repulsión que sentía hacia la idea de dejar solo a su hermano con un chaval que acababan de conocer.

-A mí tampoco me apetece estar expuesto a casi tres horas de _drum&bass. _- Realmente no le apetecía estar expuesto a nada, pero puestos a elegir…- Podría acompañarlo a la sesión que harán en _la Zona Boscosa_ y luego nos podríamos reencontrar en la Casa Del Árbol. Está al lado de donde él quiere ir.

-Así ya no voy solo. –Enfatizó el muchacho.

Lovino iba a decir algo hasta que Antonio le susurró algo.

El italiano rodó los ojos en gesto de desaprobación. No ponía muy buena cara mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir el español. Pero, finalmente, soltó un suspiro y maldijo algo en voz baja.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana…- Oficialmente, Feliciano quedaba bajo los cuidados de Ludwig.-Pero como te pase algo te juro que os arranco la cabeza a los dos.- Amenazó mientras ponía rumbo hacia la primera fiesta.

-¡Sí! –Feliciano saltó varias veces. La emoción se apoderó de él.

-Bueno… pues a las tres quedamos en la Casa Del Árbol.-Anunció Gilbert recogiendo la hoja. Analizó sus palabras detalladamente y sonrió maliciosamente.- O bueno… o aquí a la mañana siguiente. Porque a saber dónde terminamos.

Él y Francis soltaron una risotada que rebotó por el recinto. Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

_Feliz año nuevo a todos._

_He decidido emprender otro fanfic,ya que durante las vacaciones he tenido tiempo de pensar y discurrir varios temas para uno y aquí está._

_No sé si agradarán las ideas expuestas…pero supongo que después de __**Lass Mich Rein**__ muchos tendréis en cuenta que intento saltarme todos esos encasillamientos que tienen los personajes de esta grandiosa serie._

_A partir del próximo capítulo se expondrán problemas y acontecerán una serie de cosas que supongo que muchos no se esperan. _

_Intentaré actualizar mensualmente así que no se preocupen en mis demoras –ya que nunca actualizo tarde los fanfics que agarro con bastantes ilusiones._

_Como siempre; dejen vuestros reviews. Todos, absolutamente TODOS son bien recibidos. Críticas buenas, malas, constructivas, aportaciones de ideas. _

_Una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz._

_Un beso y hasta la próxima._


	2. Segundo Capítulo: Hummer

Segundo capítulo: Hummer

No pasaban de las doce de la noche, era increíble que a esas horas solamente el crujir de la hierba bajo los pies fuese el único sonido que desgarraba el ambiente.

Ni música a lo lejos, ni gritos o berridos de nadie… Silencio.

Ludwig y Feliciano avanzaban silenciosos hasta _La Zona Boscosa_, siguiendo el camino de madera que indicaba la señal.

A medida que se acercaban a la zona, donde tendría lugar la rave, el decorado comenzaba a cambiar. Parecía que esta vez se hubieran inspirado en el cuento de Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas para conseguir ese efecto fantasioso e irreal.

Había señales con mensajes bastante incoherentes por todas partes, los árboles estaban pintados de mil colores y a los lados de la senda se encontraban esparcidas al azar figuritas de setas y criaturas tan extrañas, como las que salen en dicho cuento.

-Muchas gracias… -Habló el italiano, captando la atención del rubio. Llevaban un rato caminando y el silencio estaba matando al muchacho, quien con cada crujir de la hierba se impacientaba más por iniciar una conversación.- Eso de acompañarme y tal… te lo agradezco muchísimo.- Y no mentía.

-No hay de qué.

-Hubiera sido muy irritante quedarse a ver a _Eex_, no le soporto.- Siguió hablando mientras avanzaban.- Y tenía pensado en venir a la fiesta de aquí. Toca un DJ que hace mezclas con temas muy conocidos. De series y demás… La iluminación suele ser bastante buena y crea mucho ambiente.- Feliciano seguía hablando, pero comenzó a plantearse la situación cuando se percató de que no obtenía respuesta de su acompañante.- Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? –Ludwig volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.-Sí… Digo, no. No, estoy bien. Sólo que…no sé. Estoy algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Seguro? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa… a veces hablar va muy bien.

- No te preocupes.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque se percibían ligeros estruendos armoniosos que flotaban en el aire. Volviéndose más pesados y sobrecargados a medida que se acortaba la distancia.

Entre las hojas de los árboles se colaban destellos de luces azuladas y violetas que recreaban aún mejor el ambiente del País De Las Maravillas.

Por fin llegaron. En un claro del bosque se había organizado la rave. Sobre una roca, para destacar entre el resto, se encontraba la gigantesca mesa de mezclas con un escenario detrás que se movía al compás de la música.

Frente a la roca, una manada de gente saltaba y bailaba descontroladamente.

Feliciano sonrió y volteó hacia Ludwig, quien no parecía muy cómodo con la situación.

El italiano frunció el ceño, no esperaba que Ludwig fuera tan "soso". Se lo imaginaba tan activo como Antonio le había descrito a su hermano Gilbert ¿Cómo podría animarle?

Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron ante la idea que acababa de cruzar fugazmente su cabeza.

-¡Ya sé lo que necesitas! –Feliciano tomó al alemán por la muñeca y tiró de él hasta llevarlo a la barra que se encontraba un poco más adelante, a su izquierda. -¡Tomemos un tequila!

-¿¡Un tequila?!- Ludwig se soltó del agarre del italiano y retrocedió quedando atrás del muchacho.- No, no, no… Yo no bebo.

-Que sí, tonto. Ya verás qué bien.- Intentó volver a tomarlo por la muñeca pero el alemán apartó la mano antes de que el italiano volviera a agarrarla.

-No. No bebo.

-Es un toque de tequila lo que te falta para poder desconectar. –Feliciano alzaba la voz debido a que la música comenzaba a subir de volumen. La fiesta acababa de comenzar en ese instante.

-Puedo disfrutar sin beber…

-Ya, tienes toda la pinta.- Habló irónico. Feliciano hizo un puchero ante la constante negativa del alemán.- Venga…

-Oye, te he acompañado hasta aquí. Bebe tú, yo no voy a beber.

-Sólo uno.- Habló cruzando las manos y alzando el dedo índice mientras seguía con su técnica… Si funcionaba con Lovino ¿Por qué no con Ludwig?

El alemán le miró de arriba abajo. Feliciano tenía pinta de ser bastante fiestero. Lucía unos pantalones ajustados vaqueros con una riñonera morada y negra a modo de cinturón para su ancha camiseta negra de manga corta, dos tallas más grandes de la que le correspondía. Su viva mirada marrón desprendía demasiada euforia para el alemán. Demasiada energía que quería liberarse y no deseaba esperar mucho más.

-Sólo uno… y te dejo en paz.- Sonrió al terminar la frase, intentando convencerle.- ¿Qué puede pasar?

Ludwig desvió la mirada hacia el público. Todo el mundo bailaba sin parar y tenían pinta de pasarlo bien.

Meditó la situación. Y volvió la vista al italiano.

-No he bebido nunca antes… -Confesó.- Un tequila es demasiado fuerte…

-Ya lo imaginaba…–Feliciano puso los brazos en jarras mientras sonreía de medio lado.- Con un tequila cogerás el punto en seguida. No irás borracho, ni irás soso. Irás genial.

-No quiero que me dé un coma etílico.

-Has cenado una barbaridad. Dudo que te dé uno… Además, hacen falta muchos, muchos tequilas para eso. – Le tendió la mano, esperando a que el alemán le agarrase. Espero su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Ludwig rodó los ojos y tomó la mano del italiano, quien le llevó corriendo a la barra.

-¡Dos tequilas! –Pidió al camarero que atendía. El muchacho asintió y fue a preparar el pedido.

Feliciano abrió el primer bolsillo de la riñonera y sacó un pequeño monedero hecho con un calcetín. Comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música mientras esperaba a que volviera el chico con la bebida.

-Sólo uno. –Remarcó Ludwig.

-Solamente uno.- -Sonrió el italiano.

Les entregó los chupitos con la sal y el limón, Feliciano pagó al camarero. Ludwig frunció el ceño al ver todo lo que habría traído el muchacho.

-Vale.- Feliciano volteó hacia el alemán.- Cierra el puño y extiende el pulgar. -Indicó al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Ludwig le imitó.- Vaya, no tienes la mano tan huesuda como esperaba…- Ludwig alzó una ceja, no comprendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.- No importa. Mira ¿Ves el hueco que queda aquí? ¿Con el tendón? –Le señaló, Ludwig asintió.- Chúpate ahí y pon un poco de sal.- Feliciano actuó primero y luego Ludwig le imitó.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás… Ahora sujeta el limón con el pulgar y el índice así.- Feliciano hizo la demostración para que Ludwig le copiara al instante.- Vale, coge el chupito con la otra mano y te explico lo que vamos a hacer.

-De acuerdo…- Ludwig no parecía muy seguro, pero sentía una curiosidad tremenda por saber el sabor tras realizar la extraña combinación.

-Primero te lames la sal, en seguida debes tomarte el chupito y en el instante que termines de tragar tienes que comerte el limón. Si no te escuece la garganta una vez lo tomas es que lo has hecho bien.

-Vale…

-Es muy sencillo, venga.

Hicieron el ritual al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de una coreografía. El alemán sintió el toque salado mezclándose con la amargura del tequila que desapareció una vez mordió el limón.

Nunca le habían gustado los limones porque le resultaban incomibles… Pero en esa situación le pareció el alimento más delicioso del mundo.

Feliciano dejó escapar el aire mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Sintiendo como el alcohol le bajaba por la tráquea.

-¿Qué tal? –Preguntó al rubio. Quien asintió varias veces.

-Dios… Qué fuerte está.- Tosió varias veces una vez terminó la frase, haciendo reír a Feliciano.

-¿Te escuece la garganta?

-No, no. Lo he hecho bien.

-¡Qué suerte! –Aprobó el italiano.- La primera vez que probé uno lo tomé con tantísimo miedo que acabó saliéndome por la nariz.

Ludwig sonrió y dejó el chupito sobre la barra. Sintió la cálida mano del italiano agarrándole la muñeca otra vez. Volteó la cabeza hacia el italiano y éste tiró de él. Entrando entre la marabunta de gente que bailaba descontrolada.

-Espera. –Dijo Ludwig. Feliciano volteó con una mueca en la cara.- ¿Podemos tomar otro?

Feliciano estalló en carcajada limpia y volvió a pedir otros dos que se tomaron más rápidamente, ya que el procedimiento era muy fácil de recordar.

Tras dos chupitos más entraron por fin con la demás gente a bailar.

Feliciano sujetaba al alemán por la muñeca para no perderle entre tanta gente. Llegaron casi en frente de la mesa de mezclas y se detuvieron en un pequeño hueco donde no había tanta gente y se podía bailar bien.

La música era fantástica, el DJ mezclaba canciones de series bastante conocidas, canciones de grupos indies. Todo mezclado a modo de Mash-Up.

Comenzaron a sonar los tambores de una canción tras el gran silencio que dejó el DJ para crear ambiente. La iluminación cambió de golpe a luces amarillas, verdes, rosas y azules que parpadeaban al ritmo de la guitarra que se escuchaba.

Feliciano saltó y comenzó a gritar emocionado.

-¡DIOS! ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCIÓN!

Una vez comenzó a sonar la voz del cantante a ésta se le unieron las voces de todos aquellos que estaban presentes en la rave en ese momento. Entre ellos Feliciano.

El italiano brincaba, se movía al compás e interactuaba con la gente de alrededor, con quienes se cogía del brazo y daban vueltas a modo de baile tirolés.

En una de las veces que se soltó agarró a Ludwig por el brazo para bailar con él. El rubio le siguió muy torpemente.

-¡Suéltate! –Le gritó Feliciano, alegremente.

-¿Cómo?

-¡RELÁJATE! –Se soltó del brazo del alemán mientras le agarraba las manos y mediante aspavientos creaba un baile.

El italiano hacía lo que quería con el alemán. Que si una vuelta, que si volvemos al baile tirolés, que si saltitos… Al final, sin saber cuándo ni cómo, Ludwig se encontraba dando saltos imitando al italiano. Haciendo que se formara un círculo entre ellos de gente que interactuaba y bailaba también.

Se respiraba un muy buen rollo en el ambiente. La gente, quizá por el alcohol, quizá por vete a saber qué razón, estaba feliz. Disfrutando sin cesar.

Ludwig no se sabía la canción, pero la letra era tan repetitiva en algunas estrofas que se limitaba a berrear lo que lograba a entender. Sintiéndose poco a poco como uno más en el coro.

Llegó el momento tranquilo de la canción, donde el DJ bajó lentamente el volumen. Dejando que sólo en los bajos se concentrara todo el sonido. Calmando un ambiente al mismo tiempo que despertaba las ganas de público en que viniera el "subidón" de volumen y les estallaran los tímanos.

Feliciano dejó de saltar y se colocó frente a Ludwig, bailando con él. Limitándose a mover la cabeza de tal forma que pareciera que fuera a desnucarse de un momento a otro.

Agarró al alemán por los hombros y le zarandeaba al ritmo de las voces que se entrecortaban en la canción.

Volvió el subidón y todos comenzaron a saltar descontroladamente. Ludwig comenzó a soltarse, lo sentía. De la misma forma que sentía que flotaba y que todo se movía de forma muy psicodélica.

Feliciano saltaba sobre la gente, quienes también saltaban sobre él. No dejaba de reír y de cantar al mismo tiempo que bailaba. Era una gozada verle.

Poco a poco la canción fue mezclándose con otra, con otra y con otra. Las horas pasaban aunque sentían que el tiempo estaba detenido.

No llevar reloj era una de las mejores cosas del mundo en ese momento. No tener ataduras, no estar ligado a nada.

Pese a que había comenzado casi cerca de la mesa de mezclas; entre los saltos, entre los bailes y moverse para encontrar un sitio donde respirar. Se recorrieron todo el lugar.

En una de las canciones, una de las decoraciones que se trataba de una Luna gigante con ojos y boca que se movían, se abrió dejando salir un montón de globos y confeti.

El DJ tomó un _spray_ de serpentina con el que roció a todos los que se encontraban frente a la mesa de mezclas.

Feliciano agarró a Ludwig por la cintura, colocándose a su lado, y comenzando a saltar sin parar al mismo tiempo que berreaban junto con los demás para que el DJ volviera a rociar a la gente con serpentina.

Golpeaban los globos para que no tocaran el suelo y siguieran en el aire, recogían el confeti y volvían a lanzárselo entre ellos.

El DJ sacó una botella de champagne mientras dejaba una base en la mesa de mezclas que acompañara el momento. La agitó varias veces y la descorchó, empapando a todo el mundo con champagne.

Feliciano dejó de saltar y siguió bailando, mientras observaba al alemán, quien parecía haberse desmelenado por completo. Lo que no solucionen dos tequilas no lo solucionaría nada.

Ludwig saltaba y cantaba junto con los demás, entonces sintió la mano del italiano posarse en su hombro. Dejó de saltar y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Cuando bajó la mirada observó a Feliciano sujetando un cigarrillo con la mano.

-¡¿También fumas?! –Dijo alterado.

Feliciano se acercó a su oído y le habló lo suficientemente bajo como para no destrozarle los oídos pero lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharle.

-Respira el humo…- Agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Ludwig y le acercó a él mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo. Se acercó a Ludwig y comenzó a exhalar el humo muy lentamente para no asfixiar al alemán.

Ludwig intentó calmar su respiración y hacer lo que el italiano le había pedido. Reconoció el olor del humo en seguida. Pero antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas y chafar el momento se limitó a hacer caso al italiano e inhalar.

Feliciano repitió el proceso y volvió a exhalar el humo. Sin darse cuenta habían acabado fuera de la muchedumbre. Feliciano recargaba su espalda en un árbol mientras seguía sujetando a Ludwig cerca de él.

No era nada saludable aquello que estaban haciendo, pero era muy tranquilizante y hacía sentir a Ludwig a años luz de sus pensamientos.

Feliciano dio otra calada al cigarrillo y exhaló el humo a Ludwig, quien esta vez abrió la boca e inhaló el humo lentamente. Abrió los ojos y observó al italiano, quien los mantenía cerrados.

Quizá el alcohol, quizá la marihuana…Ludwig no lo sabía muy bien, pero algo hizo que se le cruzaran los cables aquella noche.

Recorrió los pocos centímetros que le separaban del italiano y comenzó a besarle lentamente.

El italiano se sorprendió ante el beso pero no tardó en rodear el cuello del alemán y atraerlo a él, profundizando el beso.

Lo que comenzó como un simple roce evolucionó hasta convertirse en un beso de aeropuerto. Un beso de una pareja que llevaba años sin verse.

Feliciano apagó la colilla sin soltarse del alemán y surcó con los dedos el cabello del alemán.

La lengua del italiano chocaba con la del alemán, sabían a una mezcla de alcohol y porros. Una mezcla un tanto desagradable pero que podía soportarse si se centraban en el beso.

Ludwig acariciaba las mejillas del italiano y recorrió su nuca para aferrarse a su pelo. Mojado por el champagne.

Se separaron y sin decir nada Feliciano volvió a sujetar a Ludwig por la muñeca y tiró de él hasta que ambos acabaron corriendo en el bosque. En dirección a ningún lugar.

Ambos corrían a la misma velocidad. Ludwig seguía a Feliciano, quien parecía conocerse el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Llegaron a una zona un poco más oscura. Hacía frío debido a que la brisa corría mejor, sin tanta gente y sin el calor que ésta desprendía.

En una cabaña de madera se abrían dos puertas a cada lado. Una puerta era para entrar al baño de chicas y la otra para entrar al de los chicos.

Entraron en ésta última. Estaban bastante limpios pese a que estuvieran hechos de baldosas blancas, las cuales se ensucian fácilmente.

Entraron en uno de los cubículos. Feliciano bajó la tapa y Ludwig se sentó mientras recuperaba el aire.

El italiano se sentó sobre las piernas del alemán y volvió a besarlo, ésta vez con mucho más énfasis y poco a poco comenzó a excitarse.

Ludwig recorrió con las manos la espalda del italiano hasta llegar al borde de la prenda. Tomó la camiseta y jaló de ella para zafarse del agarre de la riñonera y luego comenzó a subirla hasta conseguir quitársela.

Acarició su piel, húmeda por el champagne. Provocándole una serie de escalofríos que le hacían temblar de vez en cuando.

Feliciano descendió por la mejilla del alemán hasta llegar a su cuello, sonde comenzó a chupar y a morder, intentando no causarle el más mínimo daño al rubio. Quien le facilitó el trabajo al italiano, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra la pared de azulejos blancos.

Las manos del italiano viajaron hasta el pantalón del alemán e intentó despasar los botones. Ludwig sintió el contacto de la mano por encima del pantalón y cortó el beso del muchacho. Feliciano apartó la mano rápidamente y se separó un poco del alemán.

Le observó esperando una respuesta…o al menos hasta que el rubio dijera algo, pero Ludwig no parecía muy seguro de saber qué decir.

-¿Ha… pasado algo?- Tartamudeó el italiano. Sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? No… Sólo que… -Ludwig tomó aire y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Pensando en qué decir.- Sólo que…

-Si no estás seguro podemos…- Ludwig cortó al italiano, besándole.

Quizá era mejor no pensar, no hablar… Simplemente quizá la mejor opción fuese dejarse llevar. Y a la mañana siguiente ya amanecerían con arrepentimientos. Pero esa noche no.

Ludwig se desabrochó el pantalón y acercó el italiano a él sin cortar el beso.

Feliciano descendió con las manos hasta la entrepierna del rubio y se coló por dentro de las prendas hasta llegar a la erección del alemán. Éste gimió ante el contacto y su excitación creció.

Feliciano descendió por el cuello del germano hasta el pecho y de ahí hasta su entrepierna. Bajando y arrodillándose ante el alemán, quien se puso un poco más cómodo.

El italiano se acercó hasta el miembro del rubio y recorrió el pene con la lengua hasta llegar al glande.

Comenzó a acariciar con la lengua y poco a poco comenzó a profundizar hasta que la acción de convirtió en un vaivén constante.

Intentaba llegar hasta lo más hondo, provocándose arcadas en más de una ocasión. Ludwig ejercía presión con las caderas, profundizando los escalofríos que le recorrían cada vez que el italiano se tragaba literalmente su pene.

Feliciano se alzó del suelo y de quitó los pantalones. Masturbó al alemán mientras presionaba sobre sus labios los dedos índice y corazón. Esperando a que Ludwig comenzara a lubricarlos.

El germano comenzó a lamerlos lentamente y cuando el italiano consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente empapados comenzó a lubricarse con la saliva del germano su entrada.

-¿E…Estás seguro de..? –Ludwig no llegó a terminar la frase. Feliciano sonrió de medio lado, "asintiendo".

Volvió a colocarse cómo al principio sólo que ésta vez se introdujo el miembro del alemán. Primero la punta y muy lentamente descendió para no hacerse daño.

Una vez se consideró preparado comenzó a moverse sobre el alemán, provocando en éste una avalancha de gemidos.

El rubio recorría la espalda del italiano. Primero con los dedos y luego, cuando los movimientos del italiano comenzaron a ser más rápidos, con las uñas. Arañándole la espalda.

No tardó en llenarse de gemidos entre-cortados toda la sala. Aumentando el volumen al igual que el italiano aumentaba la velocidad.

Condujo su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que seguía moviéndose.

-No pares, no pares, no pares, no pares…- Ludwig repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor dificultad mientras el italiano sólo se limitaba a largar gemidos cargados de placer.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, creando una atmosfera cargada de jadeos y gemidos de todas las tonalidades posibles. Ludwig acabó dentro del muchacho mientras éste lo hizo en el vientre del alemán.

Se quedaron en la misma posición un rato, retomando la respiración. Feliciano recostó la cabeza en el hombro sudoroso del germano mientras este seguía con la cabeza recostada contra la pared.

Se asearon con los grifos que disponía el aseo, limpiándose un poco y refrescándose. Quién iba a decir que a dieciséis grados el agua fría les iba a sentar tan bien.

No mediaron palabra durante todo el rato que se quedaron en el baño arreglándose. Sólo algunas miradas de reojo y quizá algún que otro roce sin importancia.

Feliciano observó a Ludwig. Era de constitución grande. Tenía una amplia espalda quizá porque había comenzado en el gimnasio hace unos meses.

Pese a ello no tenía abdominales totalmente marcados o unos pectorales definidos. Le daba lo mismo, los chicos-croissant nunca habían sido su tipo.

Zarandeó la cabeza ante tal ocurrencia y siguió vistiéndose.

Salieron juntos de los baños y se dirigieron a la zona de acampada, la cual quedaba un poco lejos.

El trayecto de vuelta se volvió algo largo y bastante violento. La tensión cada vez era más palpable y la incomodidad afloraba tanto en Feliciano como en Ludwig. Sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber nada. Sólo se les repetía la escena de los baños una y otra vez.

Llegaron al sitio. Estaba totalmente desierto y no es escuchaba nada. Tal cual lo habían abandonado hace horas. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado ahí.

Se acercaron a su sección y Feliciano fue el primero en subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su tienda.

-Yo… -Dijo antes de entrar. Haciendo que Ludwig se detuviera y también se quedara en el porche.- Yo voy a abrigarme y saldré a ver las estrellas… -Ludwig observó al italiano sin decir nada. Sólo se mordía el labio inferior a causa de los nervios y el no saber qué decir. ¿Qué quería Feliciano?

-Bien.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿Q…quiere acompañarme? –Desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la tienda de madera y lona. Respiró profundamente y sonrió de forma suave. Sin que el italiano lo percibiera.

-Claro… Deja que me abrigue yo un poco también.

Ludwig entró dentro de la tienda. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que quedarse de pie resultaba una tarea de lo más complicada.

A duras penas sacó su abrigo para la nieve –ya que no disponía de otro más calentito y que le resguardara mejor del frío- y salió fuera de la tienda. Feliciano ya se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, boca arriba.

El alemán se tumbó a su lado en la misma posición y el silencio volvió a inundarles.

El manto estrellado sobre un cielo que se debatía entre tonos morados y negros enfatizaba la belleza del lugar. Los árboles contrastados a la luz de los astros en un color negro con matices verdosos. El olor a pino y a humedad. El suave frío que se iba y regresaba constantemente. El silencio sólo quebrado por sus respiraciones.

Les inundó la noche y se quedaron dormidos.

_Hola, qué tal?_

_En principio quiero aclarar que a partir de ahora cada capítulo narrará un día entero (Contando la noche también). Por tanto quedan tantos capítulos como días del festival…y la cosa promete._

_Se me ocurrió este capítulo gracias al videoclip de Hummer (Foals), en la fiesta de Skins. Ya saben, la inspiración viene donde menos te la esperas._

_No encasilléis todavía (Por el tema del porro y que Feliciano empuje a Ludwig a beberse su primer tequila.) Dadle tiempo para que todo esto empiece a cobrar sentido poco a poco. No me matéis._

_Pues eso; opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos…todo será bien recibido siempre y cuando no insultéis directamente._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


End file.
